Wraparound light assemblies for vehicles include a lens having surfaces facing two directions, such as a vehicle front direction and a vehicle side direction, or a vehicle rear direction and a vehicle side direction. A housing attached to the lens encloses electronics and other components of the light assembly. Some wraparound lights are designed to have an aggressive or sporty shape for aesthetic reasons. When installed, the lens abuts a body panel of the vehicle.